Past Times
by Light Crystal
Summary: A 12-year-old girlends up in the past and in another demention.The Pharaoh reconizes her, but no could it be, is she the one the prophecies speak of. R&R to find out.Ch. 3 done.
1. The Life I Used To Live

Hey it's me, L.C. (Light Crystal). Anyways this is my first fic. So please try not to do any flames. If you do they will be used on Yuri and my brother Colt. ^_^

Yuri: "Colt was right you are sa…**gets hit on head with frying pan** distic." **faints**

Uh, thanks Amy. How long will he be out? 

Amy: "No problem. Just a few hours." 

For those of you who don't know who Yuri and Amy are, there my yamis. Amy disclaimer please.

Disclaimer: Crystal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor does she own The Mummy, but she does own Yuri, Amy, her items, and this story. Oh, and the volcano in her backyard.

Guides: '…' =thoughts

On with the fic.

~~. ~~

Past Times: Chapter One

The Life I Used To Live

"Not again that's the fifth time I blew up. Baka game." Said 12-year –old Crystal O'Connell.

"Crystal how many times do we have to tell not to say those kind of words." Said Rick O'Connell Crystal's father. "And don't try to use any other languages either." Added Eevee O'Connell, Crystal's mother.

"Sorry, it's just that it's so hard to disarm this bomb. When is Alex getting back?" Asked Crystal.

"We'll be meeting him and Artith at the museum in an hour." Answered her mother.

It was just an ordinary day at the O'Connell household. Yeah there was the occasional adventure, since Crystal's parents were archeologists and that her brother, Alex, was a medji, but hey, you could get bored of that after a while. Almost everything had been happening to her brother or her parents. Sometimes she would get so boring she thought she would die of boredom, but that was about to change.

"Crystal the time to meet your fate is drawing ever nearer." said a strange voice. "Huh, what was that?" said Crystal wondering out loud.

"I said come on our we'll be late meeting Alex and Artith." Replied her father.

"Huh, o… okay." Said Crystal. "Are you feeling alright?" asked her father. "Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be? Well? Are we going or not?" she asked before heading downstairs, outside, and into the car.

'She's hiding something' her father thought before following her into the car.

~Oo.oO~

"Mom. Dad. Crystal, over here." Called Alex.

"How's it going sport? Said Rick.

"He is doing really well in his training," answered Artith.

"That's my boy." Said Rick.

"Hey, where did Crystal go?" asked Alex

"She's right over there." Implied his uncle; pointing to the end of the hall on their right. She was standing in front of a large stone covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Is that the girl?" asked man #1

"Yes it is." Answered man #2

Now I believe that was a cliffhanger.

Sorry the chapter is short.

For those of wanting to know, She was playing Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned For Danger.

Whomever wants to give me ideas will get to choose who they want to go into my volcano and for how long. It doesn't matter whom it could be anybody for all I care.

Please review and I'll update soon.


	2. A New Mission

Hey it's me L.C. again I thank Leilani for the suggestions. The car is a yellow explorer, and for those who wanted to know what Alex, Rick, Eevee, Jonathon, and Artith looked like, they look just like they do in the T.V. show. As for Crystal, she sorta has the same hairstyle as Yugi except that her hair is down and not up, but she still has the spiky-yellow bangs. Her eye color is a light crystal-blue.  
  
You'll find out more about the tablet in this chapter, but as a hint it has to do with a certain prophecy. Bakura (dark) will be in this chapter.  
  
Amy disclaimer please.  
  
Amy: Disclaimer: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the mummy. She does own Yuri, Amy, her items, this story, and her volcano.  
  
Guides: '…' =thoughts  
[…] =Crystal to Bakura  
{…} =Bakura to Crystal On with the fic.  
  
Past Times: Chapter Two A New Mission  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Thanks uncle Jonathon." "No problem Alex."  
  
[Bakura do you know what this is?] {What what is?} [This tablet.] {It's a tablet of course.} Crystal mentally slapped herself. 'He is so stupid.' {I heard that.} [Can you tell me what it says?] {No.} [Well, why not?] [Because I don't understand it.} [Please?] {Fine. The one who comes unto this place from another land, will be the one to save all.} [Is that all?] {Well no, but the rest is in a language I can't understand.} [Thank you Bakura.] {Welcome.}  
  
"Crystal do you think you know what it says?" "Part of it." "Tell me." "Alright Alex. The one who comes unto this place from another land, will be the one to save all." "Wow." "There's more, but I don't understand it."  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell, Mrs. O'Connell." "What is it Professor Mazaki?" "We have been hearing rumors lately about a book on the ancient shadow magic." "You mean the ancient magic of the legend?" "Precisely. That is why I would like you to go on this mission." "I don't know what to say. Of course we'll go." "Fantastic. The book was last heard to be in the Valley of the Kings."  
  
~Oo.oO~  
  
"Mom may I please, please go?" "I don't know Crystal." "Mom please? I've never been on one of your expeditions." "Rick, dear, what do think?" "Please? **Crystal gives puppy-dog look**" "Well, if she wants to go we'll let her go and see if she likes it." "You may go Crystal." "Yes!! I'll go get packed right now."  
  
{_ And why are we so happy?} [I'm going to Egypt.^_^] {Where in Egypt?}[The Valley of the Kings, of course.] {Why?} [We're going to get a book on the ancient shadow magic.] {NANI!?} [Not so loud.] {There are no books on shadow magic! The priests made sure of it!} [Maybe the shadow realm made it.] {That's a possibility.} [We're leaving in the morning so I have to start packing.] {Whatever.}  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
End of chapter two. Sorry this chapter is so short. Leilani I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Yuri: Finally it's done. When did you wake up? Yuri: About an hour **gets hit on head with frying pan, again** ago. **faints, again** Thanks Amy Amy: No problem. He was starting to get on my nerves anyway.  
  
I'm still open for suggestions, and so is the volcano.^_^ 


	3. GoodBye Your Adopted

Hey it's me L.C. again. Sorry it took long to update. I thank Crystal Light for the review. And as promised here is chapter three.  
  
Amy: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the mummy. She does own Amy, Yuri, herself, her items, this story, Professor Mazaki, Mrs. Hirometo, and her volcano.  
  
DON'T TRUST PROFESSOR MAZAKI!! Thought you'd ought to know.  
  
Guides: 'blah' =thoughts  
  
[blah] =Crystal to Bakura  
  
{blah} =Bakura to Crystal  
  
~blah~ =setting  
  
Past Times: Chapter three:  
  
Good-Bye Your Adopted  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
~Are in the Valley of the Kings. The camp is near the entrance to the tomb of Tutankhamun.~   
  
"Alex may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Crystal."  
  
" If you're a medji, and dad and grandpa are supposed to be, wouldn't I be one as well?"  
  
"Well, technically."  
  
"Technically what?"  
  
"You're a."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"No. You are a girl, but promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, y...you were a...adopted."  
  
"..." She froze. Unable to say anything else. 'Adopted but why?'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I...I need to go for a walk a...alone."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Alone."   
  
~Oo.oO~  
  
Crystal continued to walk even though she was well passed Tutankhamun's tomb. All she wanted to do was to get away and not stop, but she finally stopped out of exhaustion; by a strangely shaped stone.   
  
{You alright?}  
  
[Did you hear what Alex said?]  
  
{No, but what does...} He was cut short.  
  
[You know life is kinda funny how life is. You think your one thing when your really another.] She was know up to her neck in hysterics.  
  
{Are you feeling okay?}  
  
[Of course I'm okay. Simply fantastic.} Her tone of voice went much colder and darker.  
  
[How would you feel if you just found out you had been living a lie your whole life? Hmmm?]  
  
{What do you mean?}  
  
[How would you feel if you just found out you were adopted?] She couldn't hold it in any more it was just too much for her to handle all at once.  
  
{I...um. Crystal, I didn't know.} She quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
[It's no biggy. I didn't mean to get mad at you I'm just a bit frustrated. Sorry.]  
  
{Whatever. Get home before someone gets worried.}  
  
[Right.] With that she headed home.  
  
~Oo.oO~  
  
"Crystal didn't I tell you to stay with Alex?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I wanted to check some thing out. I was only gone five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes is more than enough time for something bad to happen. Where did you go?"  
  
"I'll take you to it."  
  
~Oo.oO~  
  
The stone was about six feet high in the shape of a tear. It had both types of hieroglyphics as on the stone tablet at the museum.  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"What is it mom."  
  
"Listen to this. One is light, Light is one. The Light shall be the one to save all."  
  
"Do you really find that strange?"  
  
"Professor Mazaki! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't need to know. Now hand over the Light."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Let's rephrase that shall we?" started Mrs. Hirometo.  
  
"Mrs. Hirometo!?" said a surprised Alex and Crystal.  
  
Mrs. Hirometo was both of their third and forth grade teacher. Or should I say their favorite teacher ever.  
  
"Hand over the girl." Mrs. Hirometo finished.  
  
"Alex get Crystal out of here now!"  
  
"Right mom. Crystal come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"O...okay then."  
  
They had run about a mile and a half when all of a sudden **Bamm**. Alex was thrown aside by a large log.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
" Keep running Crystal. I'm alright."  
  
She had run about half a mile when both Professor Mazaki and Mrs. Hirometo said "Say good bye to this life."  
  
"What?"  
  
Bad idea, for she had stopped as they said that. 'That's strange the sand is moving.' But she was wrong the sand wasn't moving she was sinking in to it. "Alex!" Her hesitation on what to do proved to be fatal and she fell through.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
There's chapter three.  
  
Review and I'll update soon.  
  
~Ja ne. ^_^ 


	4. A really stange authors note

If you were expecting this to be a chapter you were, no, are wrong. This is just a really strange authors note. First off I would like to know why no one reviews for me. I know I am an inexperienced writer, but I still have feelings ya know. So instead of making this a chapter I would like to fill you in on some information.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A Summary Of The World  
  
If we could, at this time, shrink all the Earth's population to a village of precisely 100 people, with all existing human ratios remaining the same, it would look like this:  
  
*There would be 57 Asians, 21 Europeans, 14 Indigenous Americans, and 8 Africans.  
  
*70 would be non-white, 30 would be white.  
  
*30 would be Christians, 70 would have other faiths.  
  
*50% of the entire wealth of the world would be in the hands of only 6 people.  
  
*All six would be citizens of the United States of America.  
  
*70 would be unable to read or write.  
  
*50 would suffer from malnutrition.  
  
*80 would live in sub-standard housing.  
  
*Only 1 would have a college education.  
  
When one considers our world from such compressed perspective, the need for both tolerance and understanding becomes glaringly apparent.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I thought you would like to know this information.  
  
With all due respect, Light Crystal ~Ja ne~ 


End file.
